


God Was Never On Your Side (But He Was On Top Of You)

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x20 spoilers, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blasphemy, Choking, Cringe!title, Dom/sub, F/M, I'm Going To Hell For This, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is confused, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: When Chuck revealed his true nature, you should have been scared. Why then, did your knees become weak? Why did your heart race?You should be mourning Jack, but your mind is occupied with other thoughts.Chuck might be a shitty God, but he still saw straight through you.





	God Was Never On Your Side (But He Was On Top Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going straight to Hell for writing this, but Rob Benedict was so wonderful in the season finale, how could I resist? 
> 
> And yes, I know I need to update my Stardew fic - I promise that I've not abandoned it. Elliot is coming soon!
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy this.

Your skin stung as you scrubbed away at the blood and grime staining your body, the temperature of the shower set almost painfully high as your ministrations began to draw minute pinpricks of blood from the patch of skin you'd been focusing on. The pain was good though, it was a distraction from the shitshow going on outside the bunker walls - a shitshow that you'd have to deal with soon, just as soon as you'd had a few hours sleep. 

You wanted to forget everything - to forget that Jack was dead, and that your most powerful ally had thown the ultimate temper tantrum and unleashed literal hell on earth. And worse, you wanted to forget that for a fleeting moment you'd found yourself weak-kneed and aroused by the power that Chuck had exuded. 

You'd barely had time to process your shameful reaction when the horde of zombies had descended upon the four of you. Lust had given way instantly to fear as you were forced to fight in keeping your friends alive. 

Now though, home safe and alone with your thoughts, memories flashed through your mind. 

Never, in all the years you'd known Chuck, had you been remotely interested in him sexually. He was a kind person, and a wonderful friend, but he was also a slob. He was lazy and messy, not traits that you found attractive in the slightest, and so you felt utterly disgusted in yourself for finding him attractive in his moment of ultimate betrayal. 

You'd sensed something was off about him from the minute he'd returned, the cracks in his 'Chuck Shurley' persona had started to show when he lost his temper with Dean in the office. The weak minded writer that you once knew was gone, and in his place was a true God - one that radiated power and wrath. An omnipotent God that you would readily get on your knees to worship. 

Hot tears prickled your eyes as your self-hatred flared through you, and you tossed the dirtied sponge at the wall, reaching up to tug the roots of your hair and letting out an angry scream that rang across the steam-filled bathroom. The shower had cleansed your body, but despite your desperate wishes, it had done little to clear your mind.

You shut off the water and stepped out of the shower cubicle, barely bothering to dry yourself before slipping on one of Dean's old Van Halen shirts and wandering down the hall to your bedroom. You paused as you passed Jack's room, a lump forming in your throat as you pressed a hand against the door. "Goodnight, my friend," you whispered softly, in a prayer that would never reach him. _I'm so sorry._

* * * * *

No matter how hard you tried, sleep evaded you. Visions of Jack with burned out eyes invaded your mind, his charred wings scorched into the grass where he lay lifeless, a pained Castiel by his side. The stench of the undead seemed to suffocate you, despite your thorough scouring earlier. And more, laced through the nightmarish images was a haunting voice that sent chills down your spine. _Story is over, welcome to The End._

Resigning yourself to a night of no sleep, you clicked on the bedside light beside you. The small digital clock on your cabinet read 4:18, and you knew that Sam and Dean would be awake in a few hours, assuming they weren't sharing your sleepless predicament. You concidered getting up and taking a walk to clear your head, but Castiel was probably in the war room, and you didn't want to disturb his mourning. 

_Worship me._

An unseen voice rang through your mind, and you recognised it at once. Furious at your brain for conjuring up the voice of your friend's killer, you rolled back into your pillow and tried to drown out the thoughts, but it was no use.

_Touch yourself for me, be my righteous whore._

You lifted the pillow over your head, covering your ears as though it would soundproof your subconscious. Things were getting out of hand. 

_You can't pretend, I've seen inside your sinful mind and I know the secrets it hides._

_This is not real, this is just a manifestation of my guilt,_ you told yourself, but you couldn't deny the twinge of arousal deep within. 

_I need to sleep, perhaps a little oxytocin would help,_ you reasoned, trying to ignore the culpable awarness that bubbled in the pit your stomach as you sat up to slide Dean's shirt from your body.

You closed your eyes, running your hands along your collarbones, and down to cup your breasts, imagining hands that weren't your own. You teased circles around your areolas, purposely avoiding your hardening nipples as you imagined _Him_ touching you.

_That's it, take it nice and slow. Put on a show for me._

Raking your fingernails gently between your mounds, you breathed deeply as you felt your desire rising. You cupped your breasts again, this time allowing your fingertips to brush softly against the tips of your nipples, the slight touch making you hum with pleasure.

You spread your legs wide, as though you really were putting on a show for Him, an odd chill in the room catching at your folds, making you aware of just how wet you already were.

Your touches become rougher as you began pinching and rolling your nipples between finger and thumbs, your hands seeming to be guided by divine force. Your back arched as you tugged your hardened nipples, and you were sure that you would be able to cum from this stimulation alone if it weren't for the voice in your mind.

_Look at that beautiful, glistening sex. I think its about time you focused your attention elsewhere._

You listened to the voice as though it was the voice of God himself, snaking one hand down your stomach, gliding it down until you felt the wetness pooling at your crevice. 

Slicking your fingers with the evidence of your arousal, you brushed them lightly over your clitoris, making your core tense with pleasure.

You reached down to slide a finger inside of your wanting cunt, but once again Chuck's voice filled your mind. 

_Not there, not yet._

You brought your fingers back to your clit, increasing your pace as you continued to rub circles around your sensitive nub, clenching your sex tightly as you tried to dim the need to be filled.

Though you ached with longing of more, your orgasm was fast approaching, and you closed your eyes tightly as your hips bucked from the stimulation to your clit. So close to the edge, and filled with desire, a single word broke through your moans. "Chuck." 

It was then that a sudden fullness in your centre made you open your eyes in an instant, your orgasm abating before it began. 

Kneeling between your legs, wearing nothing but the same blue button-down shirt he'd worn underneath his suit, was Chuck. His lip was curled in an amused smirk as his eyes trailed over your naked form. Terrifed, you tried to pull away from him, but your whole body was frozen in place.

"Why are you trying to resist, I thought you wanted this?" He asked innocently, tilting his head as he adopted the soft facial expressions of his writer persona, his thick cock twitching inside of you teasingly. 

"I don't- It was a mistake." You said desperately, the gravity of your desire suddenly much clearer.

"Aw, come on, don't say that," he frowned, putting two fingers under your chin and raising your head up so that your eyes met his brilliant blue ones. "You look so pretty with your legs spread for me, and you feel better than Heaven."

He pulled out of you slowly, and you forced yourself to withold the whimper that threatened to escape. But this was God, and he couldn't be fooled by your silence. He thrust back into you with such force that you couldn't help but moan. 

Your body was desperate for him to continue, but your conscience overrode your desire. "Please, stop." You begged, fruitlessly trying to retreat despite your temporarily paralysed body.

"If you truly wanted me to stop, I would," Chuck told you softly, stroking tender lines across your abdomen. "Stop thinking so much and enjoy yourself."

"I want you to stop," you lied, desperately trying to picture him as the crazed prophet you'd met all those years ago, the one who's touch would have repulsed you. 

Chuck sighed, reading your mind. "I know, you've never been a fan of 'good' Chuck, have you?" His forehead creased as he frowned. "Fine, I'm done with acting anyway."

Leaning over you, Chuck wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing tightly enough so that you could barely breathe. 

"This is what you really want, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he squeezed your throat harder. "You've been enraptured with the thought of me dominating you ever since you caught a glimpse of my true nature. Don't deny it, I know the truth."

You whimpered despite yourself, your cunt tightening around the hard length inside of you. Chuck lent closer, his face hovering over yours, and you craned up to meet his lips. Rather than kiss you, Chuck tilted his head away, his wet tongue trailing across your jawline. 

"I know you like it rough," he whispered as his lips pressed against your ear. "You've always loved to serve men with a God-complex. I've watched every masochistic tryst you've ever had, but you don't need those egocentric fakers anymore, not now that you can worship the real deal."

He thrust deep into you, proving his point as he sent shockwaves of intense pleasure to your core with just few bucks of his hips.

"Please," you tried to beg, barely a squeak able to escape your throat, and he lessened his grip with a grin. 

"Please what?" Chuck asked, feigning innocence. "Please stop? Please don't stop? You're going to have to be more specific." 

"Don't stop," you told him, your voice croaky. "I want this, I want you."

Chuck smirked, clearly pleased with your answer. "Are you sure? You keep changing your mind."

"I'm sure," you promised, urgently. "Please, don't stop."

Chuck began to thrust into you once more, each movement making your body sing with delight. You tried to keep the volume of your moans to a minimum, afraid of being overheard by the Bunker's other occupants, but with how good Chuck felt inside you, you found it hard to stay silent.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, sensing your frustration as you forced yourself to suppress another whimper. 

"Its just, Sam or Dean could walk in here any minute," you blushed, knowing that he'd be less than thrilled that you were contemplating the brothers while he was burried deep inside of you. 

Chuck rolled his eyes, deftly snaping his fingers. "There, the room is locked and soundproofed. Even Castiel won't be able to force his way inside. I can make you scream for hours and they'll never know. Feel better now?" 

You nodded, your concern dissipating, and you allowed yourself to fully appreciate the feel of his thick girth inside of you. 

"Good." Chuck smiled. "Well then, where were we?"

Safe in the knowledge that no sound would permeate through the bedroom walls, when Chuck thrust into you again, you let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"That's it, let me hear those pretty noises," Chuck encouraged, taking your ankles into either hand and pulling your hips closer to his own. He raised your legs up onto his shoulders, the new position making you elicit a gutteral grown of ecstasy as he pushed even deeper inside of your wanton cunt. 

You were so close to the edge of orgasm, the feeling of release coiling tightly inside of you, but despite Chuck's expertly angled thrusts hitting your g-spot just right, the release you craved still evaded you. You couldn't help but wonder whether Chuck was cosmically denying you somehow. 

"What's wrong little girl?" Chuck asked with a smirk, goading you from the moment the thought crossed your mind. "You wanna cum?" 

"Stay out of my head," you snapped, a bubble of anger emerging from embarrassment. 

"But how can I resist?" He asked, cocking his head as he stilled inside you. "I love hearing the dirty thoughts that run through your brain, hearing how good I'm making you feel."

"You still haven't made me cum," you pointed out, attempting to knock his ego down a peg. "Clearly you're giving yourself too much credit."

Chuck jerked his pelvis in response to your comment, the cry that escaped your lips did little to support your argument. 

"You haven't cum because I won't allow it. If I'd let you, you'd have had two orgasms by now, impatient little whore," he told you smugly, because of course he was keeping count. "But I'm still not convinced you're worthy enough for the privilege of release by my hand. You tried to deny your God what he desires most, why should I reward you?" 

His words made your submissive side awaken, and you writhed underneath him, the combination of friction and desire making you ache to please him. "Please, I'll be good," you begged him, looking to him with pleading eyes. 

"Show me just how good you can be, and I'll concider giving you what you desire," Chuck offered, withdrawing completely and standing by the side of the bed. He snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor beneath him, and you eagerly scrambled off the soft mattress, kneeling on the plush carpet in front of him. 

He loomed over you, his expression one of total control, and you were suddenly overcome with emotion as you looked up at the most powerful being in the universe. 

Your body began to tremble, feeling unequivocally unworthy to even be allowed in his presence, and a small sob passed your lips. 

"Hey now," Chuck soothed, his eyes softening as he began stroking your hair gently. "Its alright, you're safe."

"I can't do this, I'm not worthy of you," you backtracked, the raging need you'd felt before giving way to self-doubt.

"Babygirl, you were literally made for me," he chuckled, his voice kind. "Don't be afraid."

You lifted your head up, eyes lingering on his hard cock for a moment, before looking up to meet his gaze. "May I?" You asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Go ahead," he encouraged, his fingers still softly stroking the top of your head as you leaned forward to tentatively lick the tip of his engorged cock.

He tasted like sex, the sweetness of your earlier arousal tantalising your tongue as you took your time exploring him. Using one hand to grip the base of his length, you licked a stripe down the underside of his cock, and you heard him inhale loudly.

The noise spurred you on, and you brought your tongue to the tip of his cock, rolling back his forskin to better access his already weeping slit, and licking softly at the sensitive area.

"Stop teasing me," he growled, fingers in your hair tightening as he pulled your head closer to his pelvis, forcing you to open your mouth to envelop him. 

His large length hit the back of your throat, and you hummed in excitement, bobbing your head slowly as you tested patterns with your tongue, hollowing your cheeks to tighten around him. 

"That's it, show me your devotion," Chuck urged, his voice husky. 

Slightly increasing your grip on the base of his cock, you worked harder to please him, twisting your head as you sucked, finding what he liked and using it to your advantage. 

Chuck didn't hold back with his groans of pleasure, and your already intense arousal only grew with each noise he elicited. His breathing became ragged, his grip tightening in your hair as he got closer to his own release. 

As you sensed him becoming more urgent, your pace increased, taking him in so deeply that dark curls of pubic hair tickled your nose.

 _Cum for me,_ you internally prayed to him, desperate to taste his seed, to know that you'd been the cause of his undoing.

Chuck hissed, grabbing your hair and burrying your face in his crotch, the head of his cock catching your gag reflex and making you choke. Breathing became impossible, and you fought not to splutter. The world started becoming dark as he bucked his hips, forcing himself almost deeper than you could bare. Then, with a sharp tug, he pulled your head away, the force knocking you from your knees to the floor. 

"Don't tell me what to do," he warned as you looked up at him with narrowed eyes, rubbing the back of your head. "If you'd have just been quiet, you would have got what you wanted. Now you're going to have to wait a little longer."

 _You're the big, bad Deity - I get it. There's no need to be such a dick about it._ The words crossed your mind unintentionally, and you internally cursed as annoyance hardened his expression. Surely he couldn't hold you accountable for your subconscious thoughts.

"Actually, I can." He told you flatly, unfastening the buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off, the sight of his firm chest making you forget your soreness. "Now if I were you, I'd stop with the attitude and go lie on the bed. Legs spread facing the edge."

Nervously, you followed his instructions. Laying down beneath him, you felt incredibly vulnerable as his gaze focused on your exposed cunt, and yet you couldn't help but think that vulnerable had never felt this exciting. 

"What do you want, little girl?" Chuck asked softly, taking a step forward and leaning over you to caress your cheek.

"I want you," you admitted, feeling his erect cock teasing at your entrance, pushing your hips upwards to grind against him as you tried to tease back.

"You can do better than that," Chuck frowned, looking at you with mock disappointment. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," you told him earnestly. "I want you to make me cum. Please, I can't wait any longer. I need you."

"Good girl," Chuck praised, sinking to his knees by the edge of the bed. "But before I fuck you, there's something else I want to do."

You drew a sharp intake of breath as you felt warm fingers slide across your dripping cunt, teasing your opening as he slicked himself with the proof of your desire.

You watched his face disappear between your thighs as he lowered his head, his stubble ticking your mound in just the right way before his tongue began roaming over your nub, making you whimper in pleasure. 

You felt a finger pressing against your other entrance, and your nerves began to build, but his tongue dancing against your clitoris distracted you from the pain as he pushed a finger inside your most private orifice.

He let your body adjust to the invasion before slipping his finger out and running it back over your pussy, lubricating his digits once again.

As he began trailing his hand between your cheeks, you were already desperate for him to take what he wanted, but Chuck was slow, taking his time to stretch you with two sissoring fingers, before adding a third.

"Please Chuck, just fuck me already." You pleaded as he curled his fingers just right, making you squirm beneath him. 

He lifted his mouth away from between your thighs, leaning back and slapping your ass hard with his free hand.

You clenched around his fingers, a burning mixture of pleasure and pain driving your senses wild. 

"Use my real name," Chuck growled, and you couldn't help but feel an intense attraction to his display of dominance. 

Wanting to provoke him more, you feigned an expression of confusion. "You mean, Carver Edlund?" You asked him, trying to bite back a grin as he gave you a smouldering look. 

"You're a bad girl," Chuck chuckled lowly, pulling his fingers out of you and flipping you over so that you were bent forward on your knees.

"And there was me thinking you wanted to cum," he pondered, slapping your ass with punishing force. "If it was a spanking you wanted, you should have asked."

"God, please spank me," you pleaded, wanting to feel the sting of his palm once more. 

"That's more like it," he praised, swatting each cheek harshly in turn. "Now, beg me to fuck you. Do it right, or you won't cum at all."

"Please, God. I need to feel you inside me, I want you to show me your true power, make me your whore."

"Atta girl," Chuck praised, and you felt his cock press against your wet cunt, lubricating himself with an agonisingly slow thrust inside you, before pulling out and lining himself up against your tightest hole. 

"This is going to hurt for a few seconds, and then its gonna feel real good. Are you going to take it like a good girl?" 

"Yes," you whined, desperate for him to take you. "I'll be so good for you. God, please fuck me."

He pushed slowly inside you, your ass burning as he filled you to breaking point, his impressive girth stretching you wide.

He gave you a moment to adjust, making sure you were comfortable before slowly starting to thrust in and out of you. 

As you began to moan, Chuck picked up the pace. The more submerged in pleasure you sank, the faster his thrusts became. 

Just as you felt yourself acclimatising to his pace, you felt a hand twine around the back of your hair, tugging your head backwards as he started pummelling into you with careless abandon. 

He gripped one of your breasts with his free hand, pinching your nipple tightly and making you cry out his name. Once again though, as soon as you reached the very cusp of pleasure, you hit an invisible wall that denied you the release you ached for. 

"Soon," Chuck whispered in your ear from behind you, reading your thoughts. "But I want to see your face for this."

Effortlessly flipping you over, you mourned the loss of him inside you, but he didn't leave you wanting for long. 

"That was fun, but as I said earlier, your pussy really does feel like Heaven," he grinned, before sliding deep inside of you. 

You couldn't help but agree with his sentiment, your walls clenching tight around his thickness as your moans filled the room. 

Leaning in closer, his thumb began brushing against your clit as he fucked you, and you pulled him close, arms locking him flush against your own body as you tilted your head, capturing his lips. You could taste your wetness on his tongue as he let you take the lead, and you kissed him with all the passion that had been building for the last few hours. 

Despite his hums of enjoyment against your lips, he was the one to break the kiss, pulling away and suddenly looking serious. 

"Leave here with me," he urged. "Worship me and forsake all others. Promise that you will be mine for eternity, and I will give you everything you desire."

Consumed by lust for the God above you, you leaned up to kiss him once again, answering him with your actions. _I promise,_ you prayed and with one last thrust from the celestial being, your head fell back into the pillow, the wall breaking away. 

Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through you, every orgasm you'd been denied hit you at once, and you convulsed around his cock, his hiss of pleasure barely registering as he released inside of you, the sound so distant as you floated through sheer bliss.

 

Wrapped tight in a web of blankets, the sleep that had earlier eluded you came quickly. Chuck's soft breathing beside you lulling you into a much needed rest, along with the feeling of safety that came with knowing God really was on your side.


End file.
